<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>listened to the trees, waiting for a sign by Bara_no_Uta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445429">listened to the trees, waiting for a sign</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bara_no_Uta/pseuds/Bara_no_Uta'>Bara_no_Uta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Finding Meaning in [E]ternity [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NieR: Automata (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Developing Friendships, Families of Choice, Gen, Post-Ending E (NieR: Automata), Slow Burn, part of a series but can be read as standalone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:34:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bara_no_Uta/pseuds/Bara_no_Uta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“That’s not a bad idea,” A2 mused. “As long as we’re gathering materials, we might want to think about something to protect the garden from wild animals.”<br/>“Protect it?”<br/>“It depends on what we end up growing, but they might try to eat the plants.”<br/>Her eyes lit up. “We could feed them! We could attract some cute animals!”<br/>That almost got A2 to laugh. “We could start a separate garden for that, once we have an idea what everything is. But we won’t be able to grow more if animals eat all the seeds.”<br/>So if they waited, they could make sure they continued to have enough food for the cute animals, but if they rushed and let the animals into the current garden, that would make it more temporary. She could be patient, then.<br/>---<br/>A2 and 6O's friendship develops as they get to know one another better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>6O &amp; A2 (NieR: Automata), mentions of 2B/A2, past 6O/Commander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Finding Meaning in [E]ternity [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>listened to the trees, waiting for a sign</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For those reading this as a standalone, 6O and A2 had previously made plans for A2 to teach 6O how to make a garden. Since in the stage play A2 says that in her simulated memories they "lived off the land," I assume those memories are of being a farmer, and thus she would have knowledge of how to grow things.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>               6O looked through the seeds they had gathered with joy. It was a relatively small number, but that was probably for the better anyway since she was only practicing how to grow things.</p><p>               “For the ones that we gathered from plants, the more similar environment we put them in to where we found the plant, the more likely they’ll be able to grow. Different plants grow best in different environments,” A2 explained. She knew what kinds of plants had grown on the farm in her simulated memories, but the climate now was completely different.</p><p>               She nodded thoughtfully. Luckily, she still could recall approximately where on her internal maps they had found each of the seeds, not including the ones that had been given to them by Resistance members. Fortunately, the two of them had only been looking in the City Ruins area, where the climate was fairly uniform, so the garden should work for them.</p><p>               A2 took one of the tools she had asked Devola and Popola to make. Tools weren’t exactly their specialty, but they had been around long enough that when she said she needed a hoe, they actually knew what she was talking about. “The first thing you have to do is till the soil like this, to prepare it. If weeds, grass, or roots from anything else get in the way of the plant taking root, it won’t be able to grow.”</p><p>               “Taking root?” She had heard the term used figuratively, but she wasn’t sure what it meant in this context.</p><p>               She paused her work and took one of the seeds. “If I remember right, this little capsule starts to open. It grows down into the ground, the ‘roots,’ to absorb nutrients and water from the soil. And then it starts to sprout up above the ground to get sunlight.”</p><p>               “I see.” Accepting the seed back, 6O watched how to prepare the soil. After watching a while, she asked, “Can I try?”</p><p>               Oh, right. Better for her to do it on her own so she could learn how. “Sure.” After finishing one row, she held out a hand to hold onto the seeds, handing 6O the hoe. “You want to go about 22 centimeters down. Go ahead and make the next row.”</p><p>               While she wasn’t a combat model, all YoRHa units had the physical strength for something like this. Just as A2 had shown her, she prepared the soil.</p><p>               After a few rows, A2 said, “That’ll probably be your last row for now. If you want to grow more after this, you can do more later.”</p><p>               6O finished the row. “Can we start planting now?”</p><p>               “Yes. We’ll plant everything in these rows except the trees. Every plant needs a certain amount of space for their roots, or they won’t be able to get enough water and nutrients. Tree roots take up a lot more space.” She knelt down on the ground. “You’ll want to dig a hole about this deep,” she explained. Once the hole was finished, she put the seed inside and then covered it again. “And then put dirt back over it.” She moved over a short distance before starting to dig another hole. “This should be enough space.”</p><p>               6O sat next to her and took the remaining seeds, except for the couple that they knew came from trees. “What if one of the unidentified seeds ends up being from a tree?”</p><p>               “Then either it won’t make it, or it’ll be the only plant that does and we’ll have to start a new garden somewhere else.”</p><p>               She didn’t like the idea of plants dying, but without any way to test what they were besides growing them, there wasn’t much they could do. “I hope that doesn’t happen.”</p><p>               6O was so kind-hearted, caring so much even just about plants. As far as A2 was aware, plants didn’t have feelings or consciousness, so whether they lived or died was only a matter of success or disappointment for the one trying to grow them. “If you’d like, we could grow the unidentified seeds further away, just in case. It’s inefficient, but it isn’t like we don’t have enough land.”</p><p>               That perked her up. “Is that really okay?” Even if that meant that some of the time she’d spent tilling the soil was a waste, time was another thing that they had absolutely no shortage of.</p><p>               A2 smiled. Seeing someone so open with her feelings really was refreshing, as long as she was able to keep the present separate from her past. “Sure.”</p><p>               Carefully, 6O separated the seeds that they had received from Resistance members that they were unsure of what kind of plant they were from. In total, they had 4 unidentified seeds, 7 tree seeds, and 13 seeds that they knew were from smaller plants.</p><p>               A2 continued to offer guidance as 6O began to plant the seeds. After the last one was covered, she brushed a hand through her bangs, accidentally smearing dirt over her forehead. “Where should we plant the rest?”</p><p>               A2 looked around. “We can plant them in the area. But since they’re not in the garden and trees will take longer to sprout, we should find some way to mark them so we don’t forget where they are.”</p><p>               6O thought about how they could mark them. It had to be something that wouldn’t get washed away in the rain, like a symbol in the dirt. It would be better if they could fashion some type of sign… Oh. “I have an idea.”</p><p>               Curious, A2 accompanied her as 6O went around to gather fallen branches from around nearby trees. Between natural events like storms and the amount of battle that this area had seen, even some large branches were already on the ground.</p><p>               “That’s not a bad idea,” A2 mused. “As long as we’re gathering materials, we might want to think about something to protect the garden from wild animals.”</p><p>               “Protect it?”</p><p>               “It depends on what we end up growing, but they might try to eat the plants.”</p><p>               Her eyes lit up. “We could feed them! We could attract some cute animals!”</p><p>               That almost got A2 to laugh. “We could start a separate garden for that, once we have an idea what everything is. But we won’t be able to grow more if animals eat all the seeds.”</p><p>               So if they waited, they could make sure they continued to have enough food for the cute animals, but if they rushed and let the animals into the current garden, that would make it more temporary. She could be patient, then. “It will be hard to build something that even the boars can’t topple.”</p><p>               “Let’s plant the rest of these seeds, and then we can look for fence materials,” A2 decided. She had found that it was generally easiest to keep focused on one thing at a time, when possible.</p><p>               Trusting her, 6O didn’t hesitate to agree. “Okay!”</p><p>               Once 6O had enough large sticks to mark each of the seeds, they returned closer to the garden.</p><p>               A2 helped her find the best locations, making sure that each of them was far enough away from other things that there would be room enough for tree roots. When they had marked the last seed’s location, she finally chuckled. “I never thought I would use my simulated memories for something like this.”</p><p>               “Thank you for the help,” she smiled brightly, though her smile faltered when she saw the way that A2’s gaze dropped. “I’m sorry. Is it… hard to be around me?”</p><p>               The question was a bit personal, but she supposed it was justified. A2 motioned at the expanse of land around them. “Why don’t we start looking for fence materials? The easiest to find would be wood, but stone or metal would be sturdier. They do have that fence at the Resistance camp. We could ask them how they made it…”</p><p>               The somewhat disjointed thoughts as she thought aloud were the only thing that gave away that 6O’s question had made her uncomfortable. Around 2B and Anemone, she trusted them enough that she was willing to be more open with her feelings and allow them to see her vulnerable, but she still didn’t know 6O well enough for that yet.</p><p>               Guilt swelled in her. After having become accustomed to reading between the lines to figure out how 2B was feeling, it was obvious to her from A2’s reaction that the answer to her question was ‘yes.’ 6O tried to force a smile, feeling that she shouldn’t impose on A2 any longer if it was painful for her. “That’s a good idea. I can go ask them. Thanks again for today.”</p><p>               A2 mentally cursed when, without even waiting for an answer, 6O started to turn to leave. “Wait.” She exhaled slowly, gathering her thoughts as 6O turned back to her, gaze questioning and concerned. As much as she didn’t really want to let her feelings show in front of her, that didn’t mean she was against becoming friends. “Sometimes, things that are hard are still worth it.”</p><p>               The answer was cryptic, but 6O was pretty sure she understood the gist. It was hard – clearly A2 had noticed that she caught on to that – but she wanted to be around her anyway. She wanted to ask why, but held back out of concern that she would make A2 further uncomfortable by asking more questions. Instead, she offered a smile. “I’ve enjoyed getting to know you, too.”</p><p>               A2 relaxed at that. It was comforting in a way, to be understood even when she was vague. The lack of follow-up questions assured her that 6O didn’t seem to intend to push too much, too. “I’ll come with you, to the camp.”</p><p>               “Okay!” Even if it wasn’t said in so many words, she was happy to have confirmation that A2 enjoyed her company.</p><p>               After they walked a while, A2 paused. “6O, can I… ask you something personal?” Part of her felt a bit hypocritical in asking, but then again, 6O had the same right to decline to answer that she had exercised.</p><p>               “Of course.” She paused her steps as well, waiting for A2 to ask whatever was on her mind. As someone who was typically more open with her feelings than she was even supposed to be back on YoRHa, she didn’t mind being asked something personal.</p><p>               Part of her wondered if she shouldn’t be prying into a potentially sensitive subject, but she was dying to know and her curiosity was getting the better of her. “When you woke up, you…” She paused, then started again, trying to figure out the least invasive way to ask. “I guess you cared a lot about the Commander?”</p><p>               That question surprised her, and she felt tears welling in her eyes. It wasn’t surprising that A2 had noticed that though, now that she thought about it, so perhaps it was a natural question. Sensing that this could become a longer conversation, and not wanting to have it around so many people she didn’t even know in the Resistance camp, she looked at a spot on the grass not far from them. “Can we sit down to talk about this?”</p><p>               “Of course. And… if you don’t want to tell me, you don’t have to.”</p><p>               She smiled, walking over to sit on the grass, her back leaned against a building. “I don’t mind. I know you understand, what it’s like to lose somebody you care about.” There probably was never anyone in YoRHa who didn’t understand that to some degree, but their group understood it quite acutely.</p><p>               A2 sat down. She was furious with Commander, who she saw as having had no qualms cold-heartedly sacrificing her, the entire rest of her squadron, and every single Resistance member they had allied with. The rare kind moments she had seen glimpses of in 2B’s memories did nothing to outweigh that, nor the decision to create a unit fated to die repeatedly and another unit fated to get close to him and then repeatedly kill him with her own hands. Sure, emotions were prohibited now, but of all the things she thought of Commander, stupid was not one of them. She could try as hard as she liked to ‘prohibit’ emotions, but it would never change the fact that the units would have them. All it changed was forcing them to all hide their feelings now.</p><p>               Because she saw Commander as so cruel, it was difficult to wrap her head around how someone as kind and caring as 6O could care about her so much. There was a certain degree to which she could see it merely being a matter of Commander’s role forcing her to be an important person in 6O’s life, and 6O simply having a big enough heart to still care about her, but something about that didn’t completely fit.</p><p>               After a while of thinking about how to respond, 6O finally spoke. “It was a secret, back when we were on YoRHa, but I suppose there’s no harm in sharing it now. Even 2B doesn’t know about this, okay?”</p><p>               That didn’t surprise her. As close as 2B and 6O were, she understood the way that 2B had kept her at arms’ length until recently. Nowadays she was getting close to everyone, showing her feelings more, but… she was sure that 2B would have been hesitant to push a painful topic. She knew from experience that 2B was intentional about respecting whether or not people were ready to talk about things. “I won’t say anything to her until you do.”</p><p>               “Thank you. I don’t mind her knowing, but I’d rather she hear it from me.”</p><p>               A2 nodded, understanding. If nothing else, she wouldn’t want 2B to be hurt, wondering why 6O would have opened up to A2 first, although it sounded like it was really just a matter of her being the first person to ask about it.</p><p>               “Commander and I… were <em>involved</em>.” Her cheeks flushed slightly as she watched A2’s reaction.</p><p>               Of all the possibilities she ha considered, that certainly was not one that had crossed her mind. “Oh.”</p><p>               “We, um… It was only physical, at first.”</p><p>               A2 tilted her head, not really understanding what 6O was getting at. Physical… like hugs? Maybe kissing?</p><p>               “You know, as the Commander… she carried a lot of responsibility,” she said, her expression turning sad as she remembered the weight she could often see on Commander’s shoulders. “She never accepted anyone’s offers for support. Not even mine, directly. But she sometimes let me… take her mind off of things.” She averted her eyes, assuming A2 would understand the implication and feeling a bit embarrassed to be so clear about their sexual relationship.</p><p>               Contrary to 6O’s understanding, A2 was picturing them having light-hearted conversations, the way that 2B tended to help her take her mind off things by fishing and talking about nothing important for a while. …Did kissing take one’s mind off other things? She quickly had to put that thought out of her mind, as she tried not to get distracted by wondering what it would be like to kiss 2B.</p><p>               “But over time, I started… to fall in love with her. I worked up the courage to tell her, and she… she turned me down. She said we shouldn’t see each other privately anymore.” A tear rolled down her cheek, and she wiped it away. “I don’t know why she rejected me. But I still cared about her… I still do care about her.”</p><p>               She still didn’t understand how 6O could possibly have cared for someone so cruel. If anything, this had only confused her more. But A2 wasn’t so insensitive as to say that right now. “Thank you for telling me.”</p><p>               When 6O looked up, she smiled again. “Thank you for listening. It was nice to have someone to talk to about her.”</p><p>               The way that 6O talked about her, there was no question that she really had loved Commander. It sounded as though the memories, while painful now, had been pleasant at the time. It was hard to believe that the Commander would have treated her kindly, but the way 6O spoke of her, there was little other explanation. Perhaps it was better for her sake too, to have some time to process this before taking in new information.</p><p>               After she had collected herself and was feeling better, A2 brightened back up. “To the Resistance camp?”</p><p>               A2 smiled back. “Yeah. Let’s go figure out how to make a fence.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>